Birthday Present
by GumisBooty
Summary: Miku asks Luka what she wants for her birthday, will Luka say what her wish would be? Oneshot. LukaxMiku fluff.


Happy birthday, Luka! And this is my first negitoro fic I uploaded. I hope it's okay, haha.

Art by 悠yu。 member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=38243206

* * *

"Hey, Luka-chan..." the tealette glanced in Luka's direction, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm... my birthday..." the woman looked up for a moment, faking her thinking even though she knew exactly what she wanted, "Well, that's a secret."

"No fair, Luka-chan!" the girl with the twin tails crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks like a child, "I know exactly what to get everyone for their birthday except you! And when I give you something, you don't seem exactly pleased with it."

"No, Miku-chan! I love whatever you give me, I really do..." the pinkette told the truth, worried that the smaller girl might be mad at her. However, she would be nervous if she told her what she really wanted, which she did ever since her first birthday with Miku.

"But I know that the things I give you will never be first on your list... I want you to be happy by letting me give you the thing you truly want," the tealette was determined to know, and planned on bugging her about it until she could hear.

Luka nodded, "I understand. I'll tell you, but only if you promise to not freak out on me, okay? I still want us to be good friends," the woman couldn't bear with the thought of the twin tailed girl hating her. She would much rather lose all her other friends than her.

"How could I hate you?" her lips formed a slight frown, "Even if you asked for all my leeks I'd still be your best friend, Luka-chan!"

The pinkette hesitated for a bit, searching for her words. Her eyes looked down at the ground, forming sentences she was about to say in her brain before she made eye contact. She took a deep breath, and spoke, "The thing is, I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be your girlfriend. Miku-chan, I love you."

"A-ah, Luka-chan," the teallette blushed, not believing in the words her friend just told her. Her face turned a light shade of pink in response, thinking about all the things they could do as girlfriends. Her lips formed into a wide grin, "Yes, Luka-chan! We're girlfriends now!"

The woman blushed as well, her face as pink as her hair, "Really? Are you sure? I mean if you really don't want to, that's fine," in Luka's mind, she knew she wouldn't be okay thinking about herself or Miku with someone else. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry now. She had to look strong for the person she loved.

"No! I can't imagine loving someone else who isn't you. I'm sure I want to be your girlfriend!" the smaller girl exclaimed. She was confused about why the other woman wouldn't think she loved her. She only seen her other friends as just friends, but Luka was definitely different.

"Well, I'm proud to be your girlfriend, Miku-chan," the pinkette beamed at her. She couldn't believe her wish came true. She was almost certain she was in a dream right now, and that she would be severely disappointed if she woke up at this moment.

The twin tailed girl's grin was even wider, "Me too, Luka-chan. I can't wait to do girlfriend stuff with you! Even though I'm not sure what that stuff is..."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," the woman chuckled at her new girlfriend's cuteness. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around the other girl's smaller body. Her head rested on top of the teal head, allowing herself to smell her hair.

The smaller girl buried her face in the woman's neck, inhaling her sweet scent, "Luka-chan..." she spoke, even though she knew her girlfriend couldn't hear her well.

Luka's lips made their way over to the tealette's cheek, and she smooched the skin briefly. After she did so, her arms unwrapped, and one hand traveled to surround Miku's palm. Her other arm stayed loosely by her side.

The twin tailed girl giggled, "Do you like your present? I think it's the best one I gave you so far!"

The pinkette did not hesitate at all, knowing exactly how to respond, "Of course, Miku-chan, it's the one I've always wanted, and I'm sure I'll love it forever."

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit short, but thanks for reading!


End file.
